This invention relates to the handle or grip for a ski pole and, particularly, to such a grip having a hand encircling, releasable retainer means.
The usual apparatus engagement of the ski pole with the skier's wrist is a leather or other similar material wrist strap attached to the top of the ski pole handle. The strap forms a loop that encircles the wrist and is difficult to remove from the wrist. Serious injuries have occurred when the basket of the ski pole has become entangled in ski tow mechanisms or hooked upon trees, bushes or rocks. The traditional wrist-type strap is dangerous, inconvenient to use, and the source of annoyance to skiers.
One improvement in the wrist strap type of grip is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,045 issued Nov. 18, 1969 to Earl A. Miller. This reference shows of the ski pole grip to aid the skier in using the ski poles and to retain the ski pole handles upon the skier's hand. While this structure avoids the disadvantages of the prior wrist encircling strap of the ski pole grips, the Miller grip permits the ski pole to become disengaged from the hand too easily and the pole, consequently, is easily lost by the skier. In addition the skier is unable to obtain the full forward reach capabilities desirable for alpine skiing techniques.